Fude Rindou- Ind version
by artemicia
Summary: Mataku terkunci pada sesosok pria yang melangah kian menjauh. Ku genggam erat-bukan- ku remas si biru cantik rindou yang tak bisa kuberikan padanya sebagai balasan karangan indah sweet pea yang ia berikan. Itachu UxOC. *sucks at summaries* R&R Enjoy! :)
1. Epilouge

I do not owned Naruto and anyother character except my Hiai Kushinada :)

* * *

><p><strong>~Prologue~<strong>

Hujan turun dengan derasnya, diiringi teriakan petir yang seperti memperingatkan siapapun utntuk menjauh. Api hitam yang terus berkobar-tak padam dibawah pukulan tiap tetes hujan yang jatuh menandai pertarungan mereka. Api hitam yang ku kenal, Ya- tidak akan padam sekalipun diguyur hujan. akan padam hanya setelah apa yang ingin dilahapnya menjadi habis menjadi abu.

Dia disana, di kuil suci klan uchiha, duduk menanti seseorang. Seseorang yang ia junjung lebih dari siapapun, namun seseorang yang paling membencinya. Dia yang terus dilindunginya namun harus dijauhinnya. Kau tahu? semakin ia melindunginya, semakin dalam ia tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Ia telah lelah. Raga dan batinnya terlalu lelah untuk terus bersandiwara. Saatnya mengakhiri peran ini. Inilah scenario terakhir yang akan ia perankan. Teruntuk adik tercintanya.

Telah tiba waktunya, untuk dia dan yang paling ia kasihi bertemu. Ya, tak ada waktu yang lebih tepat lagi. Dia tlah tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang kuat. Melebihi dirinya saat ini dan cukup kuat untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Walaupun sungguh disesali, karna kebencian dan dendam kepadanya lah yang memacu yang paling ia kasihi untuk tetap hidup dan bertambah kuat. Yang paling ia kasihi- adik lelakinya Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku termasuk dalam segelintir orang yang tak jatuh dalam ilusinya, dalam sekenario besarnya. Ya, aku hanya sebagai penonton- Seorang penonton tak berhak mengubah jalan cerita. Aku tak bias mengubahnya. Jangankan seluruh jalan cerita. Mengubah akhir menjadi sedikit lebih baik saja aku tak mampu.

Dan dia tak membiarkanku masuk dalam sekenario hidupnya. Kuatnya alasan menopang tegak pendiriannya. Aku tak kuasa membantah. Apakah aku kesal terhadap keputusannya? Tidak. Aku kesal terhadapku yang tak bisa membantahnya. Aku kesal karna aku tak cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan segala logika dan realita yang mendasari tonggak pendiriannya.

Derasnya hujan terus menyelimuti tiap jengkal tubuhku. Mengirimkan dingin yang menusuk hingga ke sumsum tulang. Ngilu rasanya. Hujan membasahi tiap helai rambur hitamku, tiap untai benang pakaianku, dan tubuhku. Aku berdiri bersandar pada batang pohon jauh diatas tanah. Tinggi- cukup tinggi hingga mata amber-ku dapat melihat jauh kesekitarku. Dari jauh, aku melihatnya, menantinya, dan mengharapnya.

"Tetaplah hidup, Itachi!" harapku.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>: Thats it guys, I wrote both epilouge and the next chapter when it already midnight so, maaf2 kalo berantakan. Jadi, saya emang udah siapin utk chapter pertamanya, tapi saya sangat berterimakasih apabila ada kritik saran atau request dari temen2 semua. please give me some reviews. i would really appreciate it :) i'll try update once a week or once in a couple weeks. since im also doing "You hear my voice". you can also check this one out. :)

see ya guys


	2. Chapter 1- Purnama Pertama-Pertemuan

**Author's note:** I do not own Naruto! Thanks for you guys, who willingly read my stories. Ini adalah chapter selanjutnya enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. Purnama Pertama- Pertemuan<p>

Adalah ladang bunga kikyou dimana kita berada. Jauh didalam hutan di wilayah Negara api, desa tersembunyi dalam hutan, yang tak terjamah oleh siapapun. Angin berhembus mengucapkan salam pada pepohonan, yang kemudian membalas sapanya dengan melambaikan ranting mereka. Menuju ke tengah ladang. angin mengajak si kembar ungu dan putih nan cantik untuk menari bersamanya. Diiringi musik dari percikan air sungai yang mengalir dan nyanyian makhluk malam yang saling bersautan membentuk suatu lantunan nada. Indah kerlip kunang-kunang serupa dengan kerlip lampu hias yang biasa terlihat di tiap-tiap vestival menjadi penerang tempat ini. Cantik bukan?

Malam berpendankan bulan purnama ketika aku melihat mata itu. Mata yang mengibarkan kain tipis antara kenyataan dan ilusi. Mata yang hanya dimiliki orang tertentu saja, sebagai ciri dari keistimewaan mereka. Ya, mata itu, merah dengan ornament yang menghiasi. Indah-namun mematikan, Sharingan! Dia dengan mata itu, dalam balutan baju zirahnya, duduk tenang memandangi rembulan.

"Tunjukkan dirimu". Suaranya yang tenang dan dalam meminta kahadiranku.

Dan perlahan, aku melangkah keluar dari bayangan pepohonan. Membiarkan diriku terekspos cahaya rembulan. Seperti halnya dirinya yang bermandikan cahaya rembulan. Dengan matanya ia, menatapku, memperhatikanku. Membuatku membatu. Bukanlah ketakutan yang menyelimutiku, melainkan jejak air mata dipipinya mengirimkan rasa nyeri- ya nyeri itu menusuk tulang-tulang ku hingga ke hati dan jantungku. membuatku terdiam layaknya batu untuk sesaat. Dan saat nyeri itu hilang, perlahan aku melangkah mendekatinya. Selangkah demi selangkah, semakin mendekat. Dia terus memandangiku, dan entah mengapa tatapannya semakin membuatku berani untuk mendekatinya. aku sama sekali tak takut padanya- tak gentar dalam tiap ilusi yang dapat ia ciptakan.

Aku tepat dibawahnya, duduk diam memandanginya yang telah mengalihkan pandangnnya kembali ke rembulan. Diam menyelimuti kami. Namun, lewat hembusan angin, aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas tangisannya, rintihannya.

"Kau.. mengapa kau menangis?" bisikku

Ia kembali menatapku. Sekilas, namun dalam. Jelas sekali ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaanku. bukannya sebuah jawaban yang kudengar, namun justru pertanyaan. "siapa namamu?".

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaan ku."

"Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan orang yang baru pertama kali kutemui? Tidak kah ibumu mengajarimu untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang asing?"

"Lalu, jika ku katakana siapa namaku, akankan matamu memandangku tak lagi sebagai orang asing?"

"Setidaknya dengan tahu namamu, kau menjadi seseorang yang tak benar-benar asing bagiku."

Pupil mataku melebar, takjub akan jawabannya. Tak seperti armor yang ia kenakan untuk melindungi tubuhnya, Hatinya- hatinya telanjang. Tak terlindungi. Dan hatiku merasakan sesuatu yang- entahlah, belum pernah kurasakan. Rasanya, rasanya seperti aku ingin menjadi armor untuk hatinya. Aku ingin menjadi kekuatan untuk kerapuhannya. Apakah- apakah ia akan mengijinkanku?

"Hiai. Kushinada Hiai." Jawabku. Mungkin dengan menyebut namaku. Mungkin saja. Mungkin aku bisa.

"Hiai, eh? 'kesedihan'". Gumamnya.

Aku tersenyum mendengar arti nama ku. Ya kesedihan. Kau pasti berfikir. Orang tua mana yang tega memberikan nama se menyedihkan itu untuk anaknya? Yah, jangan kau tanya aku alasannya? Aku pun tak tahu mengapa. Namun, bisa dikatakan orang tua ku termasuk dalam golongan "anti main stream". Ya- disaat orang tua yang lain memberikan nama yang penuh harapan dan keindahan pada sang anak, layaknya mereka adalah penerus harapan dan kebahagiaan mereka. Orang tuaku justru menamaiku Hiai. Seakan aku adalah kumpulan kesedihan mereka, yang menjelma menjadi seonggok daging bernyawa. Tragis memang.

"Dan kau, Kau itachi, uchiha itachi. Angin memberitahu namamu."

"Benarkah? Sungguh kemampuan yang menakjubkan." Itachi kemudian melompat turun, berlutut dan meletakan jari tangannya di daguku. Mengunci kedua mataku hingga hanya dia yang terpantul di mataku. "katakan, apalagi yang angin ceritakan tentangku?"

"katanya, kau adalah sesorang yang disalah pahami"

"Disalah pahami? Oleh siapa?"

"Oleh semua yang tidak mengenalmu, dan semua orang yang mengenalmu, tapi tak cukup mengenalmu" dan aku berhenti. Membiarkan oxygen mengisi tiap rongga- tiap alveolus dalam paru-paruku , dan kembali berbicara. "dan yang paling disayangkan, oleh adik laki-lakimu."

Kali ini, angin bertiup dengan kencang. Seakan menjadi cambuk yang mencambuk akal sehat dan tiap indranya. Membuat pupil matanya melebar karna shock untuk sesaat. Sejujurnya, aku tak mengerti apa maksud dari itu semua. Disalah pahami? Bagaimana bisa?.untuk inikah air mana mengalir dipipinya? Namun aku tak akan bertanya. Karna aku yakin, dia tak akan menjawab. Lalu diam hadir kembali.

"Jika angin memberitahumu sejauh itu- mengapa kau tanya alasan ku menangis? Tidak kah angina memberitahumu?" tanyanya sinis.

Ku gelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak semua hal, yang angin sampaikan padaku. Lagi pula, aku ingin mendengar langsung darimu." Dan kami hanya bertatapan sebelum ia melepaskanku dan berdiri membelakangi.

"Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanyaku. Aneh memang untukku bertanya. Untuk kami yang baru saja bertemu. Kami benar-benar orang asing untuk satu sama lain. Bahkan pengetahuan tentang nama pun tak merubah status kami sebagai orang asing. Tapi, apa salahnya? Aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku ingin terus mencoba mendekap-menguatkan hatinya. "aku… tahu, kamu… tidak bisa membawaku."

"Dan kau pikir aku mau kamu bersamaku? Dari mana datangnya rasa percaya diri itu?" bantahnya. Expresi dan nada bicaranya dingin, sedingin malam yang semakin larut. Namun aku tak merasa terintimidasi.

"Kamu pun tak bilang bahwa kau tak mau bersamaku." Jawab ku.

Terjebak dalam diam untuk kesekian kalinya, aku menunggu jawaban. Dan akhirnya ia mulai beranjak pergi, meninggalkan ku, jauh masuk kedalam gelapnya bayang. Jauh, semakin jauh, hingga bayang melahap utuh sosoknya. Ya, aku masih menunggu jawabnya-sampai angin bertiup, berbisik lembut ditelingaku "Kita akan bertemu lagi".

Seuntai senyum terbentuk di bibirku. "Aku menunggu".

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: Saya harap saya tidak mengecewakan kalian ya. yak memang saya mengupdate beberapa hari lebih cepat karna untuk beberapa waktu kedepan saya tidak bisa update. jadi ya bgtulah. di prolog cerita sebenarnya terdapat banyak kesalahan. semoga yang di chapter pertama ini berkurang ya. terus ditunggu review dari teman2 semua. baik kritik *tp jangan dibantai ya saya. yang membangun aja* juga saran dari teman2 semua. See ya! :)


End file.
